


Don't go

by kawaiipugzx



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Sad Pearl (Steven Universe), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 05:20:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17912753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiipugzx/pseuds/kawaiipugzx
Summary: Pearl loves amethystAmethyst loves pearlPearl hates when opal spiltsAmethyst finds it a blessing.





	Don't go

"Pearl?"  
Pearl pauses in her spot, her calves shuddering slightly and the small tremors and spasms visibly taking action, she looks to amethyst, and those dark lilac eyes staring in what seems deep to her soul.  
"Hm?"  
Amethyst paused  
"You're trembling"  
There's a pregnant pause.  
"Amethyst... We're about to fuse, or course I'm going to be scared.."  
Amethyst blinks once, then twice for good measure. She looks towards pearl, her eyelids lowered and eyes hazy, her lips parted slightly and the lithe gems limbs currently twitching before her.  
"We've done this before you know, why be so scared?" Amethyst perplexed.  
"Because" Pearl stopped for a breath.  
"Because..?

"I'm scared of the heartbreak I suffer after we part"


End file.
